Next To You
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Join Zander on an adventure to finding out what Stevie has planned for him. More Zevie Month stuff!


**Ahhh! Another one shot! I figured I need to write more one shots... Who am I kidding. I have TOO many one shots. Hope you enjoy this! This isn't my idea! I saw it on a Megan Nicole music video and I thought I could change it up a bit! And yes, it's based of the song Next To You by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber!**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sun's ray on my face. As I started to stretch, I felt something on the side of my face. Great, what did Melody do _this _time. I took the thing of my face, a blue post it: "Follow the arrows :) -S". I laughed and got out of bed. I threw on Stevie's favorite flannel shirt, dark skinny jeans, and the watch she got me for my birthday, a Rolex. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. When I tried to look at my face in the mirror, written in pink lipstick was: "Good morning cutie ;) -S" followed by a kiss mark. I smiled and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs and saw a post it note with an arrow on my black combat boots. I picked up the post it note and put on my shoes. As I walked up to the door, another arrow post it was on the door. I walked out the door to look for more of Stevie's post its.

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Here's your strawberry banana smoothie. Is there anything else you want Miss?" asked Maxine.

"No thanks, I just want to get my work done." I said.

As she walked away, I plugged in my headphones and began to draw on the post its. I wonder if Zander saw my of my notes yet? I looked at my watch, 9:47. Yeah, he should be up by now.

Zander's P.O.V.

I walked outside, regretting my decision of not bringing my Ray Ban sunglasses, and saw another post it on my porch. I picked it up and followed the arrow's direction pointing to the right. I walked in the direction and noticed a bright yellow post it: "Don't be shy, come find me -S". I was starting to get confused, where the heck was Stevie? I looked up from my post it and saw a yellow post it on every tree leading to the corner of my block. I stopped by every tree and took of every post it.

"Damn Baskara, what do you have planned for me this time?" I thought to myself.

When I got to the corner, I saw Molly and her dog, Peanut, sitting on the bus bench. "Molly? Are you lost?" I asked.

She looked up at me and handed me a sunglasses case. Still confused, I opened it up and saw a new pair of Ray Bans.

"Thanks Molly, but how did you know-" I said.

She handed me two post it notes, "Don't ask. Just read." She gently put Peanut on the ground and walked in the other direction.

I looked at the two post it, one purple and one yellow. The purple one said: "I knew you would forget your sunglasses." and the yellow one said: "You're getting closer.". I looked up and saw a bunch other purple post its on each of my neighbor's gates.

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Thanks again for the ride Danny Mango." I said into the car window.

He gave me a salute and drove away. I started to put post its in the most noticeable places here at Brewster Neighborhood Park. As I placed a post it on a tree, I looked back and saw Zander walking towards the park. I ran out of sight as fast as I could.

Zander's P.O.V.

I walked towards the steps of Brewster Neighborhood Park remembering all the memories Stevie and I had here in the past year. As my hand met the banister, I felt another post it note. I picked it up: "Go upstairs!". After picking it up, I noticed a trail of post its at the tip of every step. I carefully picked each of them up, "You've. Got. A. Cute. Smile.". Looking at the post it made me smile. I walked up the stairs and noticed more post its on trees.

"How many post its does this girl have?!" I thought to myself. I walked towards each tree and took off each post it. Most of them had: "Find me", but one caught my eye: "Almost there baby ;) -S".

Stevie's P.O.V.

"I think I lost him." I thought to myself. I looked down at my hands, just a few more post its left. I was starting to run out of places to put them. Before I panicked, I saw Nelson sitting near the steps of the other side of the park.

"Nelly!" I yelled while running to him.

"Hey Stevie. What's shaking?" he asked trying to sound cool.

"One, don't do that again. And two, just putting this post it on your head." I said while putting it on his forehead.

"Why?" he asked.

I whispered in his ear what I was planning.

"Aww, that's sweet. See, this is why Zander likes you." he said.

I laughed and ran off to my next location.

Zander's P.O.V.

I sort of got lost trying to find the next post it, maybe I missed one that was on the tree? I took a quick glance at the trees, nope I got every single one. I walked towards the end of the park and saw Nelson. "Hey Nelson." I said. Before walking away, I noticed a post it on his forehead. I looked at the post it and then at Nelson. He pointed down the stairs. I stuffed the post it in my pocket and ran downstairs. I bumped into Kevin on my way down.

"Hey Kev! Have yo-"

He pointed to his right.

"Thanks man." I said while tapping his back. I saw a bunch of post its leading towards a closed building, did Stevie trick me into coming here? I saw a post it on the door: "Don't be scared, trust me on this Z.". I put my hand through my hair, grabbed the post it, and went inside. It was pitch dark inside, I put my hands out to try looking for the light switch. When I hit the light switch, I saw Kacey and Grace standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

They didn't say anything. Kacey handed me a post it: "This is my last post it :(". I looked at Grace and she handed me a piece of paper: "Follow the guitar picks for your surprise.". I looked up at Grace as she pointed towards the left. I looked down and saw a trail of purple and ocean blue guitar picks. I started following the trail, what the heck did she plan for me? The guitar pick trail stopped in front of a door with a piece of paper: "Open for your surprise. -S". I took a deep breath and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Stevie standing there in a purple knee length dress and heels holding a piece of paper and a rose. "Prom?" the paper read. She walked down towards me.

"You didn't have to go through all of this. I was going to ask you to prom." I said putting my hand on her cheek.

"But, I thought I could be different and ask you to prom." she said while crinkling her nose.

"Well then, I would love to go to prom with you." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. "I can't believe Stevie Baskara is wearing heels."

"Heels suck, but they're only good for one thing." she said.

"What?" I asked.

She leaned in and pressed her lips onto mine. I slid my hands from her face to her waist as she dropped the rose and put her arms around my neck. As she pulled away, I gave her a pouty face.

"I can't kiss you anymore." she said.

"Why? Am I a bad kisser?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Then why?" I asked.

"Cause that's what we're supposed to do when we slow dance together at prom." she said while winking and biting her bottom lip.

**I hope this doesn't suck! Tell me what you think in your reviews! Be prepared for a Mulu update and a Grelson Christmas one shot soon! Bye!**


End file.
